Jim's Valentine Surprise
by letitbeme
Summary: A sweet valentine songfic I came up with.


Hello, all. I came up with a new story just in time for Valentine's Day, i hope you find it as good as i did when i was writing it.

I do not own the office or bernadette by the four tops(although i changed the lyrics, so, i may not have to pay them.)

* * *

Even though Pam didn't get back from the lecture circuit until a few days after Valentine's Day, Jim still promised her a great surprise. Jim, being Jim, refused to elaborate & just told her she was going to love it.

It was the Friday after Valentine's Day, & Pam had still not seen thing one of any surprise, Jim was out on a sales call & Pam was finishing up her faxes when Lonnie from the warehouse came in with an envelope in his hand.

"Hey, Pam, I have received explicit instructions to give you this envelope & not say another word," he said as he handed her the aforementioned envelope, Pam could tell from the way he talked that what he said was memorized but by the time she could look up from the envelope, Lonnie had already left, so, she decided to let curiosity get the better of her & open the envelope. Inside there was a note with print on it:

_Head down to the warehouse door_

Pam was confused & intrigued by this & decided to go for it, she walked out of the office down the steps & eventually got to the warehouse door, where there was another note with some more print on it:

_Knock 3 times_

Pam still was unsure of where this was going, but, she was hoping this was all part of Jim's surprise, so she knocked three times on the warehouse door, & that guy that was also named Michael from the roast opened the door & stepped out with a blindfold in his hand.

"Hi, Pam, I have received instructions to give you this to put around your eyes & to help you down the steps."

Michael speech sounded memorized just like Lonnie's, & Pam decided she'd had enough.

"All right, Michael what's going on? Is Jim behind this? Just tell me what he's up to, please?"

Michael just answered quickly, "just put on the blindfold & the rest will explain itself."

Pam reluctantly put the blindfold on & Michael opened the door & carefully guided her down the steps & to the middle of the warehouse to a chair where he sat her down.

Pam was getting irritated from her lack of answers.

"All right, guys, will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Remove the blindfold," she heard a familiar voice say.

A smile immediately sprang up on her face, so she pulled down the blindfold to see a stage set up in the middle of the warehouse with Darryl's band set up with Jim at the microphone.

"This one is for you, happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart."

Jim immediately smiled back at Pam's ecstatic expression.

"Hit it!" Jim said to the band, to which the music started up, & Jim started to sing:

_Pamela!_

_people are searching for_

_the kind of love that we possess_

_some go on searching their whole life through _

_& never found the love I found in you!_

_(aaaaahhhhh)_

_& when I speak of you, _

_I see envy in other men's eyes, _

_& I'm well aware of what's on their minds, _

_they pretend to be my friend, _

_when all the time(sweet Pamela), _

_they long to persuade you from my side(sweet Pamela), _

_they'd give the world & all they own_

_for just one moment we have known_

_Pamela!_

_they want you because_

_of the pride that it gives!_

_but, Pamela! _

_I want you because_

_I need you to liiiiiiiive!_

_(aaaaahhhh)_

_but while I live_

_only to hold you_

_some other men,_

_they long to control you,_

_but, how can they control you, Pamela_

_(sweet Pamela!)_

_when they cannot control themselves, Pamela_

_(sweet Pamela!)_

_from wanting you_

_needing you _

_but, darling, you_

_(Pamela!)_

_belong to me_

_I'll tell the world_

_you belong to me_

_I'll tell the world_

_you're the soul to me_

_(Pamela!)_

_I'll tell the world_

_you're a part of me, Pamela!_

_(aaaahhhhh)_

_iiiiiinnnn your arms_

_I find the kind of peace of mind,_

_the world is searching for_

_but, you_

_you give me the joy_

_this heart of mine has always_

_been longing for,_

_in you I have what other men long for_

_all men need someone to worship & adore_

_that's why I treasure you_

_& place you high above_

_(sweet Pamela!)_

_for the only joy in life is to be loved_

_(sweet Pamela!)_

_so, whatever you do, Pamela_

_keep on loving me_

_Pamela!_

_keep on needing me_

_Pamela!_

_(aaaaahhhhh)_

_Pamela!_

_(Pamela!)_

_you're the soul to me_

_more than a dream_

_you're a prayer to me_

_& Pamela_

_you mean more to me_

_than a woman was ever meant to be_

_Pamela!_

_my darling, Pamela!_

Beyond ecstatic, Pam ran up on the stage, threw her arms around Jim & planted a big long kiss on his lips, blissfully unaware of the wolf-whistles of the warehouse workers around them.

Pam pulled back with her head leaning against Jim's.

"Yes, I was surprised." Pam said answering Jim's question in advance.

"Happy Valentine's," Jim said with a painful looking grin.

"Happy Valentine's" Pam said back before pulling him back in for another long kiss.

* * *

sweet, eh? i wish a happy Valentine's weekend to all & hope you review.


End file.
